


The Night of the Giving Dead

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Post Second Voldemort War, Romance, Slash, comm: Severus_Sighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>A Halloween movie night is filled with laughs, scowls, and a few howls.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Night of the Giving Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoozetteR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoozetteR/gifts), [Severus_Sighs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Severus_Sighs).



> **Challenge:** IJ comm Severus_Sighs’s Halloween Challenge 2012  
>  **Warnings:** Slash; Undead  
>  **A/N:** For the folks of Severus_Sighs and the laughter Roozeteer often inspires within me. Many thanks to my beta, Badgerlady, for the kind, and speedy, look-see.
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Originally posted here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/234863.html) at on IJ by the lovely mods of Severus_Sighs, and also [posted here](http://bonfoi.insanejournal.com/165995.html) by me.

Who knew the popped kernels could fly like that?

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

  


_**Disclaimer:**_ The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

The growling, the gnashing of teeth, the relentless scraping of withered limbs and numb bodies chased him into the night. The uncertain light of cloudy, moonless night made everything seem foreign, grotesque, frightening. Something skittered across the gravel-strewn cave floor and he ran on.

Soon, he was gasping for breath, alone. He cowered behind the sturdy trunk of an ancient rowan, pressing himself into it as if he could force the dryad within to accommodate one more being's essence within the scarred bark. Sweat soaked his robes, made a mess of the fancy linen shirt his lover had dressed him in earlier, gave notice to any beast that here was a man stinking of fear.

A twig snapped. A hush fell over the glen.

"Aiee!" someone screamed.

»¤«∞»¤«

A bowl of freshly popped and buttered popcorn flew up and through the air only to fall back to earth, or rather, the floor, and onto Draco Malfoy's best Muggle denims due to the inevitability of gravity and the deviousness of someone's casting. His boyfriend snorted with choked-back laughter while Remus Lupin and his partner, Severus Snape, both avoided looking anywhere in Draco's vicinity, their ears suspiciously red at the tips. The only light had been that of the fire burning in the grate but now there were sconces blossoming into flame.

Holding onto his temper by the thinnest of threads, Draco sneered at the smears of butter and the bits of fluffy popped corn decorating Harry's best gift yet. "I've told you before, Severus, and I'll tell you again: Don't let Potter anywhere near you without having boots on! The prat's full of pranks around this time of year, and charming his fingers cold when there's strange doings going on in a flimsy is par for the course." He stood up, whipped his wand out of the wand pocket along the right leg's outside seam and cleaned himself. Not that magic could truly clean the grease from the fibres, but then, that was what house-elves were for.

Rolling his eyes, Draco looked at Severus who looked at Remus who looked away. "Harry Potter, pick yer arse up and get this place cleaned up," Draco ordered. He crossed his arms over his chest, wand in his right hand, right foot tapping a rapid tattoo on Remus and Severus' fine oak floor. Harry grinned and heaved himself up off the floor with alacrity, leaving their nest of pillows and a blanket by the sofa where Remus and Severus still sat.

"Well, Severus, have you nothing to add?" Draco asked in a snippy tone of voice.

"You've said all the juicy bits, Draco. Who am I to tamper with such control? Such a fine grasp of the situation?" Severus looked down his nose, no mean feat for a man curled up on a sofa against the love of his life, but he succeeded.

"Besides, I'm not the one that Potter molested." Severus slanted a look at Remus, who rolled his eyes and then sheepishly began casting a charm to collect every stray bit of popcorn from wherever it had landed. Harry just laughed and plopped back down into the pile of pillows.

"I thought the feet were too wide to be yours, Professor, but I wouldn't have thought either of you shaved your legs..." Harry's words slowed and then stopped. His cheeks got red in a rush as he seemed to be trying to take back what he'd been saying. Draco tittered.

"Dear Harry, sweet Harry, some men are hairy, and not your kind of Harry, Harry," he said in a sing-song voice. Remus rolled his wrist, caught his wand, and hexed Draco with a bit of plaster over his mouth.

"That's enough of that, you two. Yes, Harry tickled my feet with extremely cold fingers, and yes, I shaved my feet and legs recently." He looked down at Severus, sharing a speaking look. "Now that you know, can we please get back to watching the film? Or should that be 'flimsy', Draco?" Remus' eyes were dancing as he teased the younger wizard.

Harry opened his mouth, but Severus' wand work was still quick and efficient, and Harry sported his own gag within seconds. "Tut, tut, Potter, you'll ruin the spooky mood you went to so much trouble to set up for this Halloween treat, as you called it. Now, you and your boyfriend can sit down, be quiet—and I may allow Remus to remove the plaster gags if you're both very, very good and quiet—and we'll watch the rest of this, this..." Severus looked up at Remus. "What exactly is this? A suspenseful movie with comedic touches or a comedy with supernatural overtones or what?"

Draco's eye-rolling was almost audible as he gracefully fell down at Harry's side, stealing the majority of the blanket from his silent boyfriend. The sconces dimmed one after the other until only the wavering light of the fire remained. Then, and only then, did Severus restart the movie. After a few minutes, Harry tapped on his knee and he—regretfully—removed the plaster over the other man's mouth. Remus removed Draco's an instant later.

»¤«∞»¤«

"Thank you for having us, Severus," Draco said as he and Harry got their robes.

"I never thought I would say this, but, you and Potter are entertaining guests. It was a pleasure, the majority of the time," Severus responded with a smirk. Harry and Remus laughed.

Harry shrugged into his robes. "Next movie weekend I'll get something period, say medieval, yeah? I know a great recipe for suckling pig that I've been dying to—" 

Draco interrupted him. "We'll negotiate, Potter. I don't want a repeat of the pig that wouldn't die," he growled. "Seriously, Severus, do you have as many problems as I have?"

Within minutes, the young lovers were out the door and on their way to the Apparation point leaving Severus and Remus blessedly alone.

"Well, that was fun," Remus said with a grin. He was directing the floor pillows back into their chest along the far wall.

"Mm, well, however much youth is wasted on the young, I am feeling invigorated." Severus nuzzled his way along Remus' throat, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses along the way until he got to the steady throb of Remus' jugular.

"Ah, when you say invigorated you mean horny, don't you?" Remus said with a sigh. He tipped his head to the side and put one arm around Severus' waist and the other against the sofa back. He bent down, making the slight height difference between them negligible. The scrape of suddenly pointed teeth made him moan.

"Yes, so plebeian a word, but true," Severus said with a slight lisp. He pressed his fangs into Remus' throat and then bit down and sucked. He wrapped his arms tightly around Remus as the other man wobbled at the onslaught, and the resultant euphoria, of Severus drinking his blood. Once he'd had a sufficient taste, Severus opened his mouth wider and worked his fangs out gently. As they retracted, he licked around the bite mark, sucking at the sensitized skin and making Remus writhe against him.

"Shall we see if we can raise the dead ourselves, my wolf?" Severus whispered against Remus' jawline.

"A vampire making bad jokes about raising the dead isn't quite the turn-on you thin— _Oh, Merlin, Severus!_ " Remus often forgot—perhaps, intentionally—that Severus loved the art of misdirection. The fact he was ambidextrous made this a cause of much sexual celebration in their household.

Severus looked down at Remus' cock in his hand: hot, hard, and throbbing in time with his lover's heartbeat. He leaned closer. "I vant to suck yer cock..." he said in a theatrically bad imitation of a movie vampire.

Remus laughed and then moaned again as Severus set about showing him how good fangs could feel and just how wicked Severus' tongue really was.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  



End file.
